


Hope, Devoured

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Civil War questline, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Light Angst, Mild Angst, Romance, Short, Spoilers, Stormcloaks, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Two women, preparing for the battle tomorrow.
Relationships: Stormcloak/stormcloak
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 7





	Hope, Devoured

Their names didn’t matter.

Each hugged the other, weeping, surrounded by a sea of identical tents. Everyone preparing to die tomorrow, in grand Solitude, looming overhead.

They murmured, mouthing over skin, tracing the sites of wounds-to-be. Every kiss, every caress, was never enough. Not with tales of Alduin in another realm, devouring Imperials, Stormcloaks, citizens alike. The lovers would probably never have a chance to be entwined again.

One whispered in the other’s ear, soft, gentle. “We’ll meet again in Sovngarde, dear love.” The other sighed, pulling the one down against her. They both tasted the lies in her mouth.


End file.
